youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "A Bug's Life". It appeared on YouTube. Cast: * Flik - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Princess Atta - Lovey Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Dot - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) * The Queen - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Aphie - Dino (The Flintstones) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Tom Cat Jr. and Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Mr. Soil - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Dr. Flora - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Thorny - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Cornelius - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Hopper - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Molt - Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) * Thumper - Scar (The Lion King) * Axel and Loco - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), and Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * P.T. Flea - Olaf (Frozen) * Francis - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Slim - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) * Heimlich - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Dim - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Gypsy - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Manny - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Rosie - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tuck and Roll - Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Grasshoppers - Marmosets (Rio), Foosas (Madagascar), and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids * Ant Shouts "I'm Lost!" - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Ant Gets Tired - Blu (Rio) * Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - Raccoon (The Nut Job) * Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Carface and Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Baby Maggots - Cub (Happy Tree Friends) and Timmy (Shaun the Sheep) * Mime Bug - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Cockroach Waitress - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) * Mosquito Waitress - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Slick - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Mosquito drinks Bloody Mary - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Harry and Bug Friend - Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) * Bird - Xenomorph (Alien ((1979)) * Baby Birds - Dinosaurs (Jurassic Park) * Fly Brothers - Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) * Thud - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Flies at Circus - Various Animals * Fireflies - Red and Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Woody (in Outtakes) - Tom (Tom and Jerry) Trailer/Transcript: * [[A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Trailer|''A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Trailer]] 'Scenes:' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 2 - Princess Lovey Gets Stressed Out' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 3 - Archibald's Invention' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 4 - Laura Meets Archibald' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 5 - Archibald Looses the Food' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 6 - The Animal Villains!' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 7 - Laura Meets Scar' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 8 - Archibald's Trial' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 9 - Archibald Goes for Help' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 10 - Olaf's Circus' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 11 - Olaf Gets Burnt' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 12 - City Lights' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 13 - Archibald Tries to Find Warriors' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 14 - The Robin Hood Act' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 15 - Archibald's Flight Home' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 16 - Archibald is Back' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 17 - Celebration' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 18 - "Circus Animals!?"' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 19 - A Xenomorph!' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 20 - Lovey Apologizes to Archibald' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 21 - Archibald Has A Plan' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 22 - Building The Xenomorph' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 23 - The Animal Villains' Hideout' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 24 - The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 25 - The Party' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 26 - Battle Stations' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 27 - The Animal Villains Arrive' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 28 - Laura Runs For Her Life' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 29 - Laura Begs Archibald to Come Back' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 30 - Show Time (Part 1)' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 31 - Show Time (Part 2)' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 32 - Archibald to the Rescue' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 33 - Olaf Burns the Xenomorph' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 34 - The Animals Band Together' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 35 - The Fight' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 36 - The Chase/Drake's Demise' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 37 - Happy Times Again' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 38 - End Credits' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Outtakes part 1' * 'A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Outtakes part 2' 'Movie Used:' * 'A Bug's Life (1998)' 'Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used:' * 'VeggieTales (1993)' * 'The VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular (1998)' * 'VeggieTales on TV' * 'VeggieTales in the House (2015)' * 'VeggieTales in the City (2017)' * 'Larry-Boy: The Cartoon Adventures (2003)' * 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2017)' * 'The Flintstones (1960-1966)' * 'A Flintstone Christmas (1977)' * 'The Man Called Flintstone (1966)' * 'A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994)' * 'The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987)' * 'A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993)' * 'I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993)' * 'The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001)' * 'The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015)' * 'Tom and Jerry Kids (1990-1994)' * 'The Fox and the Hound (1981)' * 'The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)' * 'Oliver & Company (1988)' * 'The Little Mermaid (1989)' * 'The Little Mermaid (1992)' * 'The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea (2000)' * 'The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008)' * 'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)' * 'The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991)' * 'Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999)' * 'Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002)' * 'Disney's House of Mouse (2001)' * 'Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991)' * 'Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996)' * 'Winnie the Pooh: 123s (2004)' * 'Kingdom Hearts ll (2006)' * 'Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005)' * 'Piglet's Big Game (2003)' * 'Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure (2001)' * 'Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000)' * 'The Pebble and the Penguin (1995)' * 'Monsters, Inc. (2001)' * 'The Lion King (1994)' * 'An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)' * 'The Angry Birds Movie (2016)' * 'Frozen (2013)' * 'Frozen Fever (2015)' * 'Charlotte's Web (1973)' * 'Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003)' * 'Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999)' * 'Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)' * 'Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004)' * 'Winnie the Pooh (2011)' * 'Piglet's Big Movie (2003)' * 'Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)' * 'Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005)' * 'The Tigger Movie (2000)' * 'My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007)' * 'The Book of Pooh (2001)' * 'Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990)' * 'Rio (2011)' * 'Madagascar (2005)' * 'Jurassic Park (1993)' * 'The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)' * 'Jurassic Park lll (2001)' * 'Jurassic World (2015)' * 'Beauty and the Beast (1991)' * 'Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997)' * 'Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998)' * 'The Nut Job (2014)' * 'All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989)' * 'All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996)' * 'All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996)' * 'An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998)' * 'Happy Tree Friends (1999)' * 'Shaun the Sheep (2007)' * 'Timmy Time (2009)' * 'The Jungle Book (1967)' * 'The Jungle Book 2 (2003)' * 'Looney Tunes (1930)' * 'Alien (1979)' * 'Aliens (1997)' * 'Alien 3 (1992)' * 'Alien: Covenant (2017)' * 'A Goofy Movie (1995)' * 'Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)' 'Audio Used:' * 'VeggieTales (1993)' 'Sound Effects:' * 'Goofy Holler' * 'Wilhelm Scream''' Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Movies Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Villains Movies